


Kyodai

by gloooomanddooom



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, a little fluff at the end just as a treat, ishimaru kiyotaka is a majorly complext character in this essay i will-, ishimondo - Freeform, kinda a vent fic ig, mondo comforts taka, mondo has no clue how to talk to people, short one-shot, vent fic, very angsty, wow jojo's projecting on ishi again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloooomanddooom/pseuds/gloooomanddooom
Summary: Kiyotaka's crying again, except this time someone actually noticed.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Kyodai

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the night when I'm in a really bad mental state and project onto my highest kin :)) I stg every time I'm sad I just whip out the good ol' google docs and write a quick Ishi angst one-shot lmao.

Kiyotaka sat, curled up in a ball, unable to move. The ringing in his ears drowning out the chime of the school bell. 

He’d always been an expressive person. People would call him almost cartoonish, his boisterous laugh and comically huge tears which made his peers call him annoying. Kiyotaka couldn’t help it, he wanted to change, he wanted to be the ideal student in everyone’s eyes, he wanted to be  _ perfect _ . 

The hall monitor let a sob wrack his body as he cried out, his vision blurry with tears. The ruby-eyed man’s slim boney fingers digging into his hair and tearing at his skull. He tugged harshly at the raven black tuffets, begging to feel anything, begging to be praised, begging to be loved. 

“The perfect student doesn’t break down in the cafeteria b-bathroom…” He lectured himself between sobs, only making more tears spill from his blood-red eyes, his words quivering at the end, like the lonesome vibrato of a violin. 

Kiyotaka continued to yell at himself, chastising, cold and analytical, repeating over and over that he was never  _ good  _ enough, that he would never  _ be  _ enough. 

“You’re a failure.” He cried, releasing his death-like grip on his hair, and instead clutched his pristine school uniform, wrinkling the perfectly ironed fabric. “Just like your grandfather.” He spat, fingers digging painfully into his arms. “Your mother would’ve been better never having a son.” He gasped in a grand finale, falling to his side as he shuttered, the tears flowing freely onto the bathroom floor. 

He almost blacked out, his head feeling light and feeble, the boy’s voice could only come out in a whisper compared to its once lion-esque roar, as he mumbled to himself, still drilling those harsh phrases into his mind over and over again. 

“You’re terrible, you’re ugly, no one wants to be your friend Taka, you’ll never make it past high school, give  _ up _ .” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway and Kiyotaka snapped up, immediately feeling the repercussion as the blood came rushing to his head, his vision going white, and a splitting head-ache wracked his body. 

“Woah, holy shit are you okay?” Kiyotaka tried to answer with a simple ‘ _ yes _ ’ but no words formed in his mouth, as he felt two strong arms grab him before he could fall. 

“Fuck, uhh.” Mumbled the stranger as Kiyotaka’s eyes fluttered open, the head-ache slightly subsiding. 

His ruby eye’s met with two, beautiful lavender ones as he took in the harsh eye-liner and over the top hair-do. 

“O-Oowada?” He choked out in a question, a few more tears slipping free. 

“Yeah…” Mumbled the biker-gang leader, propping the hall monitor up on one of the bathroom stalls. 

“What are you…” Kiyotaka coughed, his voice still sore from screaming. “What are you doing here? It’s well after school ended.”

“You were meant to watch me in detention… Remember?” The delinquent smiled softly, turning to look at Kiyotaka’s messy black hair and blood-shot puffy eyes. 

Kiyotaka’s eyes widened in realization, his lip quivered and he let out a sob as more tears spilled from his eyes, like a never-ending waterfall of pent-up sadness and anguish. He pulled his gaudy black boots up to his chest and wailed into knees.

“I-I am so sorry Oowada, I can’t even be a good hall monitor..., It’s all my fault- all my  _ fault _ ...” He croaked. 

Mondo had a sneaking suspicion that last part had nothing to do with detention as he hesitantly placed his hand on the back of the prefect’s shirt. 

“Look… Taka…” He muttered, testing out the loving nickname so many of his other friends had called the other boy. “I’m… shit when it comes to other people, but it…” He failed to find the correct words as Kiyotaka’s big reflective sad red eyes, stared into his, seeming to be filled with so much emotion all at once. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a boiling pot of feelings all thrown into a man, and told to be the epitome of perfect. No one would be able to achieve that, Taka was attempting to accomplish something that would truly shred him apart before ever getting near that end goal. 

“It hurts to see you like this…” He continued, biting his lip. “...I want to help.”

Kiyotaka was silent for a long time, then, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the sensitive skin burning from the contact. “That would... Be much appreciated…  _ Mondo _ .” Kiyotaka muttered, using the boy’s first name, refusing to make eye contact with the gang leader as more tears slipped down his red, flushed face. 

Mondo’s eye’s widened, as he continued to rub Kiyotaka’s back. “No problem… Kyodai.” The biker-gang leader hesitantly added at the end. He hadn’t uttered such a tender nickname in so long, but this felt right, Daiya would be proud.

“Kyodai…” Kiyotaka muttered, his voice cracking. “I like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos N’ comments appreciated!


End file.
